The Wake
by drunkenAustrian
Summary: Follow the exploits of 'Kommandant Kant' and his wacky crew of misfits. AU


**After having my wallet stolen by that devil in the gem store, I decided to submit my revenge in the form of this piece of fanfiction. Story is set in an AU, so there will be some changes as to how things work and most importantly the time line. Everything is set earlier than in the normal GF lore. Expect a lot of Warhammer 40k references, because why not.**

 **Keep on drinking!**

 **Chapter One: Always Moving**

 **2027**

 **Moscow, G &K Headquarters**

`` Ahhhh, fuck it mate! ´´, a man bellowed out as he threw his pair of cards towards the table. `` I lost, I lost. I accept this defeat, seems like you got me good there. ´´

The person in front of him folded his hands, erupting into a silent chuckle about the current situation: `` Hahaha, was your boasting just in vain then? Did all these words mean nothing? Fortuna kissed you mother's belly? I doubt such statements, as it was mine head she kissed! Royal Flush, baby! ´´, he exclaimed as he announced his victory. `` So, follow up with your promise, give me that rare bottle of Mezcal that you have been hoarding since the beginning of this disaster. ´´

Begrudgingly, he agreed to his opponents' terms, but not before he lightened his all-too dim mood with a shot of vodka. Moving on, he bend his upper body over and searched through his sports bag, that he be forehandedly placed besides the table. He had hopped to fill this bag with the bargain of his opponent, a bottle of Booker's bourbon, but his false anticipation for victory now robbed him of any chance to pull a ruse in order to dodge this heart-breaking moment. Right now, though, every move even close to fleeing would be immediately put down by the man opposing him.

After heart-breaking moments, he returned to his original position and handed over his bargaining chip: `` Just don't drink all of it immediately, that bottle cost me quite a bit. And keep it safe from other drinkers here, especially-´´

Suddenly the discussion was interrupted by a young, but stressed looking woman as she opened the door and called out: `` I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to find the CEO of your mercenary company in order to finally get this deal signed. ´´

``- the person she just talked about, man that guy really is a hole when it comes to drinking. ´´, he continued while turning to her: `` Have you tried finding him in his office, normally he should be there doing commander stuff and so. ´´

She sighed: `` Ahhhg, already tried that but there was nobody, not even a little note to inform people of his absence. ´´

The other person in the room chuckled: `` Well, that sounds like him, always on the run and not informing anybody, Rommel indeed, Rommel indeed. ´´

`` Concerning my question? ´´, she went on.

The formerly defeated joined his opponent with a heartily chuckle: `` No fuckin' clue, boss could be anywhere. What do ya' think Alex, is he out drinking with some of the locals? Or is he doing underhanded business with some of the shadier people here? ´´

`` Could be either, both at the same time sounds more logical to me though, the commander has a very special approach to such things. You want to make a deal? Better bring something to drink, doesn't matter what it is as long as there is some alcohol in it. ´´, Alex said back.

Several of her veins popped as she heard the words of these two, having enough of this situation, she walked over to them and sat down with the intent of consuming some of the vodka that was still standing on the table: `` Christ, now I need something to drink. ´´, she muttered on while pouring her self a shot. `` Why do always I have to do this goddam courier tasks besides covering a big chunk of the rampant paper work here?! I don't have time for both, I am not some super-duper T-Doll that can work with no pauses! I have a life besides working, god-dammit! ´´

Alex grinned at her dismay: `` Well, ''life's a bitch and we got to deal with it in one way or another'', the commander prays this saying like it is in some kind of holy book. What do you think James, when will the commander enrich us with his presence again? ´´

Said James laughed at his words: `` Dude, if I were to know such things, I'd be making a shit load of money with telling the future. Honestly though, I have no fucking clue. Never been to Moscow before, so I don't know what this city has to offer for someone like him. Vadim could give us a hand, but that old bugger's most likely out with the boss right now, so I don't think we will get here anywhere. ´´

`` Hmmm, then I personally think that we will not be seeing him at least until tomorrow afternoon. He takes partying a bit more serious than your everyday person. But there are still two other issues left: The Mezcal and…´´, Alex eyed the woman: `` your identity. As soon to be employees of G&K we should introduce ourselves. ´´

She agreed with an unmotivated nod and went on with a monotone voice: `` My name is Kalina, seemingly the work-slave of this company, but officially just a logistics officer. ´´

`` I am next then. James's the name, leader of the third company ''The Imperial Fists''. Specialise in bringing heavy hitting weapons to obliterate Sangvis hideouts, but also the go-to person when it comes to entrenching. ´´, he added.

`` Last but not least, this well-mannered man goes by the name of Alex and is the leader of second company ''The Night Lords''. As the name implies, covert operations in the dark after sun fall are our specialty. Additionally, if you were ever to need to someone who is well-versed in the area of torture and information collecting, you can come to us. ´´, Alex chuckled.

A bit confused, Kalina added: `` I don't think G&K allows torturing….´´

James laughed at this statement: `` Doesn't matter, when the boss set this contract up with your superiors, he added a line where it was stated: ''The order in which operational actions are handled may not be infringed upon. Furthermore, there will be no intervention or disruption of this tactics by personnel of Griffin and Kryuger.''- or something like that. He most likely never went into detail with how our companies work, typical for the boss. ´´

Kalina on the other hand starred in disbelief at them: `` And they let that go through? I mean if he doesn't provide an actual report about how you work and the furthermore expects us to just follow suit with everything, then this has to be fishy. How freaking desperate are we to agree with something like that? Nothing against you right now, but we are supposed to be the good guys in this dilemma! ´´

James only chuckled at her words: `` Gal, no offense taken. ´´, but slowly shifted to a more serious attitude: `` But if I were you, I'd be discarding the concept of _good_ and _bad_ guys quickly, otherwise you will be in for a big surprise. ´´

`` I too don't know how desperate your company is, but considering the way how the advertise themselves in the market and how we openly conduct our work, I can guess that it is a fairly desperate situation. Our commander has a rather pragmatic way of handling things, on the one hand he orders us to do most heinous things, but on the other hand he advertises this as the ''Sledgehammer to defeat Sangvis Ferri''. A hypocrite, isn't he? ´´, Alex added in amusement.

`` Hmph, that might be so, but that is exactly why we get shit done. ´´, James grunted.

`` This will only get worse…´´, Kalina exhaled: `` And I am supposed to help you guys out as a logistic officer. After hearing that, I would've wished for the higher ups to tell me that I have to report any suspicious behaviour…´´

Alex laughed: `` I would do that in your case. ´´

She eyed him and asked: `` Why? Don't tell me….´´

He grinned: `` We would have killed and put your body in a tube with acid faster than you would be able to send a message to them. I think that your superiors know that and therefore chose to not ask you for that. ´´

`` I shouldn't have expected anything different. ´´, she chuckled: `` That's too much for me right now, who cares anyway? I even get a raise for my pay check for this shitfest, but for now I will just wash these things away with this. ´´, she added as he dumped the glass of vodka in front of her.

`` Finally, you have come and seen the light. James and I are going to play another round of Texas hold'em, want to join? ´´, he proposed.

Kalina agreed to his suggestion and quickly poured herself another shot of vodka. In the meantime, James took the cards that were still lying on the table and put them together in order to deal them out. While he was doing that, Alex fixated him with a predatory gaze and asked: `` I think you are forgetting something, a spirit starting with M. ´´

`` Shit. ´´

 **Somewhere in Moscow**

`` Fools! You weren't even close to defeating me in this battle! ´´, a man proclaimed as he jumped atop of a table: `` A drinking contest you call that? The hardiest drinkers of Moscow you call yourself? Pahh! If that is everything you can put up against me, then you are just lightweights! ´´

On the floor, one of the few that still held on to their consciousness eyed him with anger and mumbled out before passing out: `` God, help us with this monster for he truly is one…´´

The man on the table looked satisfied, having won a decisive victory, he carefully jumped back down to the floor, carefully watching out to not land on the rampant puke there. He smiled at the mayhem he had caused, twelve Spetsnaz they were, but he dealt with them as if they were drinking-virgins. Combing his hair with his hand, he walked towards the exit of the bar. Before leaving though he walked over to the man operating the bar and handed him a sizable amount of rubbles.

`` Get them an ambulance or so, I think I might've sent half of them to their makers. ´´, he chuckled as he passed him by.

Gracefully opening the door, he left the building and let the cold air touch his skin. He looked around himself and saw a faint layer of snow, which had previously built up, on the roads. Taking his gaze towards a lantern on the roadside, he could see the slowly descending snowflakes of this upcoming winter. Despite the apparent cold weather, the man only wore a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. He pulled up the left sleeve of his top and looked at the clock on his wrist.

`` Hmm, already 11 p.m. Vadim told me that he would be meeting me here, but that man is as reliable as the former German rail service, so I should at least expect some kind of delay. In the worst case, that mong is currently drinking without me. But who would've thought that I would meet some ex-operators here, quite interesting people they were. Put up more resistance than I would like to admit, but if my taunts will bring out more of them, then I did my job. Maybe one or two of them are in the need of some quick money, I am always in need of some competent men. Well, they have my business card if interest shows up. ´´, he muttered as he stared at the snow.

Before he could continue, his thoughts were interrupted by a ruff voice: `` Tovarish, you either raped some people or are talking about drinking. ´´

He turned around with a smile: `` Vadim, rape is not my modus operandi in recruitment situations, so as you can expect I did the normal thing and challenged them to a drinking contest. True to your intel, these were ex-Spetsnaz guys. Might have gotten some of them interested for quick money. How was it on your front? Any success in recruiting? ´´

`` Hah! Miserable it was, nobody seemed to be interested. Talking about morale standards and that they wouldn't fall so low as to do shabby mercenary work. ´´, he replied.

The boss laughed and shook his head: `` Well, recruiting's always 50/50, once you win and take it all, then you fail and loose it all. ´´

`` Tovarish, with every bottle vodka you drink, your words make less sense then before. Keep this pseudo-talking to yourself or you will shy away our customers. ´´

`` Hahaha, but you know how I love that forced drama. Turning everyday situations into an expedition of live and dead, but I know, I know. I will only rely on such banter when I have already beaten them in the drinking game. ´´, he replied grinning.

Vadim shrugged it off and pulled out a flask with dubious content out of his pocket, consuming a sizable amount of it. Putting it back in, he inquired: `` So, what is the next objective. More recruiting? Or finally some real drinking? ´´

`` Both sounds more reasonable if you ask me, though it is not the drive for more recruits, but the quest for extermination that keeps me going tonight. Alex provided me with extensive intel about various cells here and it seems like that those pesky annoyances from SF planted some spores into an abandoned Metro tunnel. ´´

Vadim quickly drew his flask again and poured the rest down in succession. `` So you are telling me that these god forsaken creatures are now roaming in my CITY?! Tovarish, do you have a flamer at hand? ´´

Boss smiled at his zeal: `` Certainly my friend, I have everything prepared. We only need to head to the tunnel, in order to do so we have to enter through the sewers, but compared to the things that happened in Amsterdam, this won't be so…..let's just say interesting. ´´

Vadim grunted in approval to his words, the boss then let his companion into a near side alley, where he had parked his vehicle. He advised the Russian to inspect the backrow of the car, if the equipment had his approval. After doing so and finding it suffice, Vadim walked to the front seats and rode shot gun. Despite his alcoholic intake, the boss found himself capable of driving without causing an accident. A loud revving signalled that the engine had been ignited and both of them drove off to the entrance side the boss had chosen.

 **20 Minutes later**

`` We have arrived, get out and ready yourself. ´´, he ordered his comrade.

After the Russian complied, the boss pulled the car key out and followed suit to the back of the car. As he arrived, Vadim was already putting on the exo-skeleton and accompanying armour. `` Is this a new model? It easier to fixate it around my wrists and the connection sequence with the nervous system is only half as awkward as normally. ´´

`` Half right you are, not a new model, but a modification of the Mark IV SPFS. After you lot pointed the out the issues, I issued the R&D section to work on these problems. Few months later they came up with this, although it is still prototype it should work better. ´´

Vadim grinned at his words and replied: `` And that is the reason why we work for you. A problem arises, you acknowledge it and work on it. No buts and ifs, just looking for the best way to handle things. ´´

`` Thanks for the praise, but keep it until we have killed off every last of them. ´´, the boss added as he put on his helmet. The helmet had integrated night vision, thermal vision and through it's design, similar to an insect's eye, would give the wearer of it a different perception of movement and greater reflexes.

`` Armed and ready? ´´, Vadim inquired.

`` As always. ´´, the boss answered in quick succession.

With this, the pair sped of towards the entrance of the sewers, not wanting to give the enemy time to entrench themselves or even worse things. Both mercenaries were issued with a modification of the standard flame thrower of the boss's mercenary company. This variation could not only use specialised cryo-ammo instead of the normal flamer fuel, but also delivers a farther-reaching output. Additionally, to that, both of them were also equipped with a modified version of the Saiga-12 shot gun, which was trimmed to use improved tungsten ammo. This specialised ammunition type had smaller pellets in order to create a wider spread, while this would normally mean that individual kinetic energy of every pellet will be lower, the tungsten alloy was more durable than the norm and thus allowed a more powerful propellant to be put into each shell. The only two downsides were that the gun with all of the modification's would be heavier and that, due to the redesign of the shells, less of them fitted into the mags.

Five minutes into jogging through the sewers, Vadim asked through the intercom: `` How long will it take us? The longer these vermin roam in my city, the more they do, the more I get the urge to vomit. ´´

The boss put on a smug grin at his subordinate's zeal and replied: `` Only a few hundred metres my friend. Then we will turn right, where there is supposed to be a vault door leading to the separated tunnel. According to Alex info, SF let these spores settle a few months ago. Compared to what we saw in New York, the fungal infestation here is still in Kindergarten, but if left alone we will surely have and outbreak similar to over there. ´´

Vadim's expression grew darker at this prospect: `` Fighting enemy T-Dolls and soldiers is the norm, nothing out of the ordinary. But what they are doing here, infesting a civilian population with this wretched fungus and in turn turning them into their slaves is nothing but deplorable. Tell me Tovarish, how many of my country man will I have to kill today? ´´

`` I have no idea how big the hive currently is, but comparing it with the one in New York and the time since it popped up on our radars, I guess there will be about 30 or 40 down there. More or less are always probable, but in my opinion that is the best estimate I can give you. ´´, Hermann huffed back.

Vadim acknowledged these grim words with an angered grunt, but he knew that complaining won't do a thing in this situation. He would have to kill in order to save the lives of Moscow from this plague that would forever ruin their existences. Nothing could be done otherwise, a cure is not possible as the fungus will release a potent neuro toxin if it is close to dying, be it due to natural causes or influences from outside. The only salvation were the purging flames their flamethrowers.

Both men picked up the pace as they drew closer top the spot the boss had been talking about before. Step after step they made their way through the wretched sewer, ignoring the disgusting stench and the oftentimes soft feedback one would get after making a step in the mucky water. In such a situation one could not be picky about the way things had to be done as victory is the only option.

Having traversed the short walk, the boss and Vadim reached said steel vault upon which several Russian signs were written upon. `` Entrance not allowed. Trespassers will be brought to the political bureau for judgment. That's a bit older, I guess. But we are here to safe lives. ´´, Vadim uttered as he used his improved strength to easily push open the rusty vault.

Vadim entered first, checking the area for any ambushes, then his commander followed suit and went too. Flamers clenched in the hands, the duo went towards their first target. Before entering the underground, the boss downloaded the sketches of the abandoned tunnel and deduced from previous experiences were the core of the fungus hive would be located.

`` Approximately two hundred metres, the core will most likely be there. If else, my nanodrones will find it. Don't forget to freeze the core before roasting it, as the fungus otherwise will just transform into microbic spores and rebuild itself. If there is any Sangvis Ferri personnel down here, feel free to pepper them with the Saiga. ´´

`` Understood, commander. ´´, Vadim acknowledged.

While the two were talking, a hostile entity had already crept upon them as it hid in the shadows. Carefully crawling along the darkest parts of the tunnel in order to not raise any suspicion. The task of this vermin was simply, stalk for now, attack if feasible. It would do so without having any reserves for its own life, one could easily be replaced, but if the hive were to be destroyed, all would perish. To the left of the intruders now was a ditched wagon, perfect for an ambush. It could easily get one of them, the other man would undoubtedly exterminate it as it ripped out his comrades' entrails, but one down meant that second will surely perish too. So, it moved with close to no sound at all into the wagon, having four arms helping out in this regard.

`` 9 o'clock. ´´, the boss stated.

With inhuman speed Vadim turned his gun and mentally activated flash light towards the creature as it passed by a window of the deserted carriage. A thick stream of ignited flamer fuel was being propelled at it, the still intact glass causing no hindrance for the torrents of fire as it crumbled under the heat. Now in direct contact with the flames, the creature went directly into cardiac shock from the immense heat, before it's skin could even be burnt. In the end only, ash remained.

`` In our brief encounter, I was able to classify it as a ''Stalker''-class mutant. ´´, Vadim commented.

The boss let out an annoyed grunt: `` Stage One mutations are already apparent, hopefully this one was just from the first batch. I wouldn't want to face any of the other abominations. ´´

`` Me neither. But let us move on. ´´, Vadim let out.

Boss nodded in agreement led the way from here on, having the map displayed in his virtual display. Not a few seconds of walking passed by and out of the tunnel a sizable horde of the enemy charged them. Both men knew immediately what had to be done and released hellfire upon their enemies. The flame of the burning fuel was close to 3500° Celsius, resulting in even those mutant hordes being burnt to ash in mere seconds. Suddenly out of the dark another enemy appeared, but this time it was no wretched mutant, rather a T-Doll of the opposition. Hopping that he was still being kept up by burning the mutants, she aimed at the boss with her powered up spear. The tip crackled with lightning as it drew closer to him, but the mercenary already expected something like this from his enemies and turned around too fast for even the T-Doll to process, emptying the clip of his modified Saiga into her. What was left was a dirty mess of machinery that had a farfetched resemblance to an actual human being.

`` Better safe than sorry, got enough mags with me so I doubt I will run. Ready your melee weapons though, some fun is still allowed and every saved piece of ammo means more money for booze ´´, he commented with a grin under his helmet.

`` Acknowledged, my chainsword will be ready for use then. ´´, Vadim said as he drew the crude weapon from its hilt.

`` Good, but try your best to not get too much blood on your gear. After New York, the cleaning division, so mostly the recruits, complained to such a degree that I actually respected them for having such balls. ´´, the boss uttered with a bait of laughter behind his words as he showed Vadim the direction into which they would be heading.

Directions clear, both men took of with increased velocity in order to waste any more time. Time that could better be spent drinking concerning amounts of ethanol. With quick, but silent steps the duo ruched on, meeting the one or two mutants on their way towards the core. True to his words, Vadim fired up his chainsword, mauling one after another of these wretched creatures. Contrary to that, the boss acted as vanguard and used his flamer to dispatch smaller groups of mutants which would have surely taken longer to kill with melee weapons.

Passing over the ash of burnt mutants, the boss remarked: `` We should be there soon. Act as my guard while I'll be taking care of the core. I doubt that they will be all too happy about me destroying their hive. ´´

With orders issued, Vadim and the boss covered the last distance of their short lived, but event-full journey and arrived at the core of the mutant hive. With eyes of disgust Vadim looked at the bio-horror created by their enemies. Chitin like structures, with unknown liquids oozing out of them. Various tentacle like appendages sprawling from the body of the hive. Even though it looked like an eldritch horror from Lovecraft, this thing was just a fungus. A rather complex one though, as it integrated various capabilities from around the animal world.

Vadim diverted his eyes from the structure, but only to find them locked onto something that his blood to a boiling point. In front of his eyes were several unhatched transformation capsules, which were used to quickly transform a normal human being into a disgusting mutant. He grabbed his flamethrower tightly, only so much was needed to let loose and purify their souls with the purging flames. Nevertheless, he knew that for the success of this operation that he couldn't just let his emotions get the better of him. Burning them now would only alarm the hive of imminent danger and cause a mass assault and hatching. As of now, both men activated a cloaking device that would eliminate their biological signatures with extreme effectiveness, but if something out of the ordinary were to happen to the hive, all hell would break loose.

At the same moment, the boss set up his various explosives around the hive structure. These were both conventional and nuclear, meaning that if the mission were to somehow fail, a third party could detonate the two staged war head and radiate the hive with Gamma-radiation of existence. While the radiation was short lived, it could still cause substantial damage if some material were to come in contact with drinking water and with a cramped city like Moscow this could very well happen. The conventional warhead would detonate if the mission parameters were met, burying the abandoned subway tunnel in order to deny further usage of it.

`` Bombs have been set, I will now commence the extermination part. Prepare for immediate attacks, Vadim. ´´, the boss informed the Russian.

A short grunt of compliance followed and both men engaged into their tasks. The boss loaded his flamer with cryo-ammo, fiddled with the somewhat improvised controls and effectively turned his former flamethrower into a literal freezer gun. Instead of a highly inflammable substance, a mixture of highly pressurized nitrogen and oxygen would be propelled from the weapon. After making sure everything was working, he walked over to the central structure of the hive, carefully evading any tentacle appendages in order to not inform the fungus. While the cloaking device would hide their life signatures from the being, unfounded direct contact would surely alarm it before he could go to work.

Now finding himself in front of the main hive core, the boss said: `` I will begin now. ´´, as he readied the modified flamethrower and pulled out a general-purpose oxygen-cutter. Working similar to an oxygen lance, it allowed the user to make precise operation onto any given material. In this case it was not steel that needed to be cut, but rather hard chitin armour that protected the core. Upon contact with the searing flame the fungus instantly alarmed any creatures in vicinity, the boss though was not in the least distracted by that and cut a huge square into the armour before ripping the plate out of the being. The core was now revealed and he continued by drawing his specialist weapon and unleashing a torrent of hissing liquid onto it. It shut down immediately as its cells were starting explode from the freezing water inside of them. But in a last-ditch effort it managed to preserve its core in a tight shell of chitin in order to survive. This though was exactly what the mercenary waited for as he punched through the frozen bits and pieces in order to reveal the shielded core of the fungus.

`` That's it, quite large for such a low-level hive, but it has to perish for now. No devices for safe transportation here, so I think the scientist will have to wait a bit longer. ´´, he muttered as he observed the spherical object before him, before using his freezer for the second time.

Lowering the fungus's chitin shell made it very brittle and susceptible to intense heat. While it normally could survive the flames from their flamethrowers, in a weakened state this was just too much. `` I should use some cheap words now like ''Burn baby, burn'' or so, but I am more the metal head so some Bathory will have to work out then. ´´, he chuckled while changing back to the flamer mode: `` And He calls my name. First a whispering then louder. And he wants me to follow. And to Enter the Eternal Fire! ´´, he shouted as he bathed the thing in an assault of overcharged flamer fire.

At the same time, Vadim was readying himself in order to combat the brewing onslaught of the enemy. His shotgun loaded, the flamer refuelled and the chainsword drawn, he moved towards the transformation capsules where he expected the first enemies to appear. Just as he had assumed it, upon the boss's incursion upon the hive, one of the capsules exploded, revealing a disfigured human-like entity, only that it featured 30-centimetre-long claws instead of hands. Vadim though reacted faster than the creature could hope to do and quickly cut the thing into two halves with his cure chainsword. As the remains of the mutant hit the ground, two additional mutants had already hatched and were now charging Vadim, the mercenary nevertheless dispatched them in a quick manner as he blasted their heads of with his Saiga.

In order to prevent further mutant incursions, the Russian let go of his shotgun, allowing it to gracefully fall back on its sling attachment, and raised his flamer. A roaring stream of fire spread over the still unhatched capsules, killing all life in them and thus preventing this front from opening up even further. But danger had not been adverted, the infected were on their way and a cacophony of horrid screeching announced their arrival. Vadim turned towards the echoing sound and charged towards it.

`` May the lord grant your souls rest. ´´, he announced as he pulled the trigger on his flame thrower.

The former screeching turned into screams as the horde of infected were surely turned into unidentifiable remains of human beings. This went on for more than just a few seconds as he had assumed, it seemed like the hive called all of his minions to attack at once in hopes of quickly overwhelming the enemy. Vadim had to retreat in order to let the barrel cool down and refuel the flamer. Thus, he used his enhanced strength and dashed back a sizable distance. While doing so, he unloaded the magazine of Saiga in order to kill the faster ones. Upon touching the ground again, his barrel reached a cool enough temperature, allowing him to reload quickly and too immediately commence more hellfire.

With this torrent, the bulk of the enemy force had been turned to ash, only a few lucky ones were still left alive. Vadim though could not let them live under any circumstances, he had to purge these vile mutants for they sullied god's creation. Chainsword fired up, he charged them and massacred the survivors of his flamethrower. Blood covering his armour, he stated: `` In the name of the father, son and holy spirit. May your souls find rest in god's grace and be freed from these bounds of heresy. Amen. ´´

As he finished this makeshift prayer, a until-now hidden foe poised to attack him from behind. This time it was no mutant, but rather an enemy T-Doll. For Vadim a T-Doll was the perfect type of enemy, it meant that he had sins to commit as he would dispatch this wretched creature. She raised her gun in utter silence, believing that he had not noticed her, but just as she aimed at his head, the Russian spoke: `` Daemon, do really think that you can kill me? A servant of the lord? ´´

As he said those last words, the man spun around and accelerated with inhuman speeds toward the enemy, drawing his sword and swinging it in a wide arc downwards. The android could only watch in horror as the blade moved towards her, but in the last possible moment her pre-programmed instincts took over and she blocked the blow with her gun. The miniscule resistance it provided was barley enough for her to jump back and to revaluate her options, but at the same time Vadim had already reloaded his Saiga.

The Russian took four very well-placed shots, blowing off her four limps and leaving her nothing more than a pitiful torso. He moved over to her and placed the barrel to her fore head. `` We call this modification the ''Limp-cutter'', a fitting name don't you think daemon? Dense tungsten pellets have an easy time cutting your precious limbs off when fired at this velocity. Now call to your gods if you have some and prepare to be exterminated. ´´, he said as he pulled the trigger of his weapon and blaster her head to kingdom come.

Suddenly the boss returned, startling the Russian as joined him without any notification, and added: `` Well done indeed, couldn't have said it any better myself. My job is done, bombs have already been planted, now it is time to move out. ´´

`` Yes tovarisch, but you should not hide your presence when approaching me. I might think that you are an enemy. ´´

The boss only laughed at this: `` And then? Accidently shoot me? You know me better than that Vadim, if you were to pull the trigger upon me, I would already be behind you. But this is not of importance right now. Guests are approaching. ´´

`` My sensors are picking them up, four entities, T-Dolls for sure. Should we eliminate them? ´´, the Russian inquired.

`` No, they are from G&K. It would be pretty problematic if we were to kill them and we also have no reason to exterminate our soon-to be colleagues. ´´, he returned.

Vadim grunted: `` I will never see such foul constructs as my comrades, but the will of the lord leads us and therefore I will keep up with this for now. ´´

`` Good so my pious friend, for now we should great them. But be careful to cover your voice with a filter. I want to instil some respect onto them, show them that we are not to be underestimated. The last ones who did, but as an enemy in that occasion, are now as dead as it can get. And I don't want our allies to end up killed because the thought that they had the need to lift more than they ere capable of. ´´, the boss said with a somewhat sinister smile.

`` Hmph, so be it. ´´, Vadim acknowledged. `` Where will we meet them? ´´

The boss pointed his right index finger towards the entrance from which they found their way into the hive chamber. `` They will enter from there in about 30 seconds, I shall give the leader a warming welcome when she enters. ´´, he said as he calmly walked over to the entrance.

Vadim followed suit and positioned himself behind the boss in order to quickly intervene if something were to escalate. In order to follow up with his plan, the boss drew his already reloaded Saiga and readied a specialised combat knife in his left hand. `` Five, four, three, two….´´, he counted in his thoughts, as he left out the one, he quickly dashed around the corner and commenced his plan.

The stare the T-Doll gave the man was precious indeed, full of surprise but with enough professionalism to hide the fear of dying that lied beneath this initial reaction. Source of this was definitely the end of his shotgun that now rested against her forehead. In this split second, he studied her outfit; dressed up in a jacket with black and purple tones and donning a black beret on her head. Additionally, to that he could read words 'Kommando Spezialkräfte' on her jacket. As her weapon she used a most likely modified version of the German HK416 as normal weapons could only do so much against T-Dolls.

`` Wha-? ´´, she regained her composure: `` Who are you and what are you doing down here? If you were from Sangvis, you would have already opened fire. ´´

The boss smirked under his helmet and said: `` Is it important right now? I don't think so, more important is the barrel that is aimed at your head. Modified version of the Russian semi-automatic shotgun Saiga 12. We tend to call it the 'Limb-cutter' for very obvious reasons. One shot would rip your head off and while you theoretically could manage to at least release a short torrent from your gun, it would not do much. This armour can deal with much more. Furthermore, I guess now you should feel a little stinging at your power core's position. Combat dagger in this occasion. Your whole existence is now in my grip, even if you were to try to make a backup for your memories, without energy that would not be possible. Uploading is also not thing here, as you can surely deduct by being in a tunnel. So, why should I entertain your demands? Normally I'd have you tell me your name, but I can get that much on my own, HK416. ´´

As he said her name, the T-Doll was short before being pushed over the edge, but managed to remain relatively calm in order to say something: `` Th-then what d-do you want? ´´

`` Not much, but you decided wisely and just gave me what I wanted. This unsure façade of an expression paired with a tremble in your voice was enough to satisfy me. I take, but also give in return. Mercenary company 'Die Eiserne Krone', Reaper section. Designation 001. This should be enough, we will take our leave now. But, before I forget we already rigged the hive with explosives, fireworks start in five seconds. ´´, he replied as both men suddenly dashed back with insane speed and entered a second exit, which the boss had designated before. Immediately after, the T-Dolls realised the imminent danger and retreated back into the tunnel from which the appeared moments ago.

In the meantime, the boss and Vadim had already managed to overtake them section wise as the sprinted with enhanced speed through the escape corridor. Five seconds had passed and the explosives set off, giving the already crumbling tunnel more than it could take, resulting in it being nothing more than collapsed bedrock and building material. The pair quickly found their way back to the sewers from which they had entered, leaving the Area of Operation behind them. They run towards the exit in the same speed as they had done before and thus quickly reached the final exit.

`` The car is still there, seems like the entered from a different sewer or the official Metro system. ´´, he turned around and gave the silent Vadim a thumb up: `` Good job, Vadim. ´´

He nodded at the boss's praise: `` Spasibo, but don't you think that the real 001 of the Reaper squadron will be annoyed by your repeated identity theft? This wouldn't be the first time that he got mixed up in your shenanigans. He truly is unhinged creep in his conduction in combat, but from what I can get he doesn't like to mix up work and his free time. This Dae-, I mean T-Doll will most likely have him on her kill list. ´´

The boss waved it off as he was walking over to the car: `` Don't you worry about that, right now that fellow is in Kazakhstan, being busy stalking Sangvis Ringleader and so. Even if that one T-Doll will be assigned to us, the chance of her meeting him are close to nil. Moreover, his gear looks completely different from the one I was just wearing. Mission is done, worries are none and thus the alcohol shall come. ´´

Vadim let out a small chuckle as he agreed with the boss and quickly hopped into the car: `` Sorry tovarisch but I won't be drinking with you as I have to go somewhere. ´´

 **20 minutes of monotonous driving later**

`` Sure that you want to get out here? I could just drive you to the airport? ´´

`` Thanks, Tovarisch. But before I begin the next mission I have to clean myself from the sins, which I committed today. ´´, Vadim answered as his gaze wandered to the small church.

The boss followed suit and asked: `` Hmmm, I guess this church holds some value to you. Have you been baptised here? ´´

Vadim nodded: `` Spot on, in this church not only I, but also my parents and grandparents were baptised. This is the only place where I can show god that the sins I commit are for the greater good. ´´

The boss smirked and went on: `` Fine by me, do what needs to be done. But I want you to in Myanmar by tomorrow, Jakob will appreciate your help with setting headquarters and scouting the area. I will board the train to Kazakhstan next morning and finish the job there. James will be happy about the new toys which I was able to buy from the Russians thanks to Mister Kryugers influence. ´´

`` Tovarisch, let me guess, the real reason as to why you accepted this deal was not because of some fancy T-Dolls or out of good will. Access to the Russian stockpile seems much more like a motivation that would fit you. ´´

`` Hahaha, seems like I was caught. And the research data from their R&D department, you can't forget something as important as this. But in that sense, you are correct, my men are far more efficient in battle and numerous. Elite cyborg soldiers, capable of taking wave after wave of enemies? A 20mm gun can do the same and is much cheaper, furthermore the Reaper squadron is most likely much more capable and they number 25 individuals. I doubt that they will just give access to all of their Dolls so they still are my go-to choice when fighting the bigger baddies. ´´, he replied with a hearty laughter.

Vadim's expression turned towards a more inquisitive look and he asked: `` Then why bother at all? The Chinese would have given you the same things for a probably even cheaper price after their military got routed and half their nation was taken over by Sangvis. ´´

`` Well as I said, G&K has a good research division and they see Sangvis as their premiere enemy. Meaning that with them at our sides, my legions will be at the front most of the time, facing the true enemy and not be used as a tool for local power games. ´´, he replied with a grin.

Vadim looked content and wished his commander a farewell as he entered the small church in front of him. In the meantime, the boss had already started the engine of his car and slowly released the clutch as he hit gas in order to drive away. Changing gears, he thought to himself: `` Crazy Russian, but as long as that zeal is directed against Sangvis and he doesn't find out about a few other things, then everything will be fine. Hmmm, something is scratching at the back of my head, must have forgotten something then. Didn't that orange-haired thot tell me to sign something? For fucks sake, I have more important things to do. Should've just told her that she can use stamp for such things. Whatever, let's drive back to the G&K headquarters and get some good whisky from my collection. ´´

 **Back at the G &K Headquarters**

A ragged individual, unbeknownst to him still wearing his bloodied gear, entered the building through a backdoor which he had used before. Luckily for him, the alley now found himself in led directly to the quarters reserved for his men. `` Alex and James should still be there, drinking and playing cards as they always do. Might as well join them then. ´´, he muttered with a grin as he took a turn to the right and walked towards a door with the inscription lounge.

He kicked the door open and yelled: `` Boss is back! Done killing fiends, drinking cheap booze and fucking some bitches! Now I want some good stuff! ´´

He only halfway found what he had expected, as guessed Alex and James where in this room and had clearly consumed alcoholic beverages, but what surprised him was the orang-haired girl that was apparently just as drunk as the others, furthermore she was seemingly making out with Alex. Adding up to that was another drunken, but unknown, female that was engaged in a fist fight with the equally intoxicated James. Taking all of this in, the boss could only one thing: Indiscriminate and very obnoxious laughter

`` Hahahahaha! ´´, he screamed as he threw himself onto the floor. `` Jesus fucking Christ, I am gone for a few hours and shit is already hitting the fan! Was it too much asked as to wait for me? ´´

Alex reared his head away from Kalina and rebuked: `` Hah? What ar*burp*e you talkin abut? Ain't nobody here knew where ya were. Should have just told sam one! ´´

James too was distracted by the boss sudden appearance, but that opened a chance for his enemy and the blonde delivered a might kick to his chest, sending him back flying. After her victory, she turned towards the boss and taunted him in a drunken voice: `` Nobody's gonna steal Ak's vodka…. Do you want to steal Ak's vodka too? ´´

The boss smirked at her comment and replied: `` I can take this as a challenge then? I could use some good vodka and stealing it form someone will just make it taste better. Come at me! ´´

`` Dirty capitalist wants to steal from the hard-working soviet citizen? Not on my watch, prepare to feel the fists of the revolution! ´´

In accordance the boss raised his fists and chanted: `` Better dead then red! ´´

She took the bait and charged him with a mighty 'Urraaahh', but to her misfortunate, the boss already anticipated the drunken charge stepped to the side in the perfect moment. Thus, the woman was about to ran besides him, if it were not for the right hook he delivered into her stomach. The mighty impact sent the Russian back staggering, trying to regain some breath.

But the boss was already on the act: `` Too slow, this is what planned economy will get you! ´´, he hollered on the charge towards her. Upon closing the distance, he raised his shin and axe-kicked her into drunken oblivion. The leg connected precisely with her head and therefore applied a lot of blunt trauma, enough to knock her out cold.

To celebrate his victory, he grabbed his prize, a still full bottle of Beluga Vodka and jumped on the table with it, kicking off the playing cards and glasses that formerly resided on it. Following up, he took the cork out of the bottle and shouted: `` Sieg! Sieg für diesen ehrenhaften Soldaten! (Victory! Victory for this admirable Soldier!) ´´

Then the boss took a rather overwhelming swig from the bottle of Vodka and emptied half of it in one go. His patriotic pride filled with the power of alcohol, he began to sing: `` Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhal,l wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall! Zum Rhein, zum Rhein zum deutschen Rhein! Wer will des Stromes Hüter sein? ´´

But before he could begin another verse, Alex who had gotten up from his crouched position as he made out with the not-only money hungry Kalin, threw a plastic cup at him and said: `` Fuck, sthap for now…. Where the hell have ya been? ´´, he touched the orange haired gal on her shoulder: `` She's been lookin for ya the whole time. ´´

The boss countered this with his standard laughter: `` Hah! I knew I had forgotten something! Fret not girl, you can just use this stamp instead of my signature! ´´, he exclaimed as he pulled out something from his one of his pockets and threw said object towards her.

Kalin grabbed it, but only to find some strange liquid to be upon it: `` What? ´´, she inspected it closer: `` Da fuk is dis? Have you been fapping to this stamp? ´´

The boss spent a few moments in deep thought, then replied: `` Hmmm, I guess that must be from one of the fuckers Vadim and I killed tonight. Just wash it off, is either some kind of mutant slime or conductive fluid form a Sangvis T-Doll. ´´

The girl fell into a state of horror and only uttered: `` I'll go to toilet now.´´, she ran off with her right hand covering her mouth in order to hold the puke back that was now readying itself in her stomach. Alex, now missing his make-out partner, turned angrily towards the boss: `` What in the name of fuckin Christ were ya even doing? ´´

`` Drinking, recruiting, killing and scarring off some of our new allies. Nothing out of the ordinary, the last part though doesn't happen all too often. ´´

Alex laughed at his final statement as he tended to get excited from the dismay of others: `` Hahahaha, hope ya got them a good scare! ´´

The boss grinned at his words and jumped back down from the table in order to give his subordinate a fist bump. The company leader reciprocated the gesture and walked towards the man with the half empty vodka bottle. Fist collided and everything was fine now, except for the bloodied clothes of the boss who still hadn't thought about changing them. After having been reminded about it by Alex, he took the safer route and left the room, though still with the bottle in hand.

`` Mate, look if James got some damage from the T-Doll or if he is just sleeping. Knowing him, the latter will be more likely, sucker still can't take enough booze. ´´, the boss ordered as he left the room. Outside, now aware of his blood-soaked clothing, he immediately stuck to the walls of the corridor in a rather comedic way and slowly, but surely made his way towards the room/office he had been given on his day of arrival. In order to get there, he would need to cross at least one cross-section is his somewhat impaired memory was not tricking him.

Drinking the rest of his fluid courage, he advanced quickly but silently towards his room, holding the empty glass bottle as a last-ditch melee weapon in his hands. On quick foot, he approached the dreaded cross-section, stopping before he would walk further on. In order to not take any risk, he pulled out a tall scanning device and linked it to his contact lenses. The augmented reality kicked in, and he quickly scanned for the approaching doom, which luckily never came. ``Luck's on my side then. Charge! ´´, he uttered as he ran the last stretch of corridor towards the office that was his.

`` Huh, better get rid of that shit then. ´´, he muttered as he looked for a place to put it. The room was not all-too large, but quite comfortable for his short stay. In the far back of the room a large wooden desk was situated, the one entering would then find a few larger wooden cupboards to one's left. On the right was a door, leading to the private sector of the office. The room behind this door was divided in a bathroom section and a sleeping section.

The boss opted for the door to his right and decided to put the dirty clothes into his suitcase for now. He would just get rid of them later or wash them when he was at the base in Kazakhstan. Having finished this, he decided to call it off for today as James was most likely not in the mood for further drinking. Getting rid of remaining clothes, the boss was about to dump himself onto the rather large bed as a tender, but firm female voice said: `` Excuse me, is the Commander here? ´´

`` Fuck me, what is it now….´´, he muttered as he looked at himself in a mirror: `` Naked, definitely not the best way to start a conversation, except you are a nudist, but I seriously doubt that she is one. So, where did I put my fucking bathrobe. ´´

With vigour in his actions, the man tackled the task of finding said piece of clothing amidst the chaos that he called a 'well-structured suit case'. This task alone wouldn't have been the problem, but the somewhat pesky woman started to inquire if he was okay after he dared to no answer in a rather short time window. Keeping her off with several 'got ya' and 'just have to find something', he decided to go full ballistic and flipped the suitcase in order to get it done quicker. When she grew more relentless in her endeavours to enter his room, the boss was about to tell her that he was naked when he finally found the blue piece of clothing.

Putting it on with haste, the man walked out of the room and face the person that had called him out. In front of him was an outright gorgeous woman, rather tall, brown hair and piercing green eyes. She wore rather formal military clothing, which nevertheless fit her well. After processing her appearance, the man took his gaze quickly to her eyes and asked: `` Fine I am here, what can I do for you at this late hour? ´´, but rather fast he followed up: `` Before that, I think we should introduce ourselves. ´´

The woman nodded in agreement and replied: `` Very well, commander. My name is M1903 Springfield, as your future adjutant I will be in your care from now on. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person commander, I am looking forward to partake in the many victories to come. ´´

`` Hmmm, the pleasure is all mine. My name Friedrich-Alexander Kant, just call me commander, boss or Kommandant Kant like my men do. ´´, he said with a smile on his face as he stretched out his right hand towards her.

She replied in accordance and shook hands with the man, finalizing this greeting ceremony. For a short amount of time it seemed like she was trapped in her thoughts before she spoke up: `` Ahhm, commander you do know that Kommandant Kant could be misinterpreted. ´´

Anticipating this, he let out a hearty chuckle: `` Hahaha, of course I do my dear, but in the face of death and gore all of us should have a small amount comedic entertainment, even if it is at my expense. Nevertheless, the elephant in the room still remains, what do require of me at such a late hour? ´´

`` Well, I saw the logistics officer, Kalina, walking to the toilet in a more or less miserable state. After asking her as to how she ended up like that, she muttered something about the commander and hurting. Worried for the commander's safety, I then looked for you in the lobby room from where she came but only found a knocked-out Ak-47 and some of your colleagues. They then told me that you were most likely in your room, thus I came here. ´´, she answered with a bit of worry in her gaze as she checked the man for any visual wounds that he could've received.

Kant though waved her off with a grin: `` That girl just drank more then she could tank, nothing to worry about. I just went back because James blacked out and things were getting boring. ´´

Springfield normally would have accepted his statement, were it not for the blood stain on his arm, which the man uncarefully revealed as he waved his right hand. The worried T-Doll immediately saw literal red and demanded in an alarmed tone: `` Commander there is blood on your right arm, if the wound is still fresh and you end up infecting yourself I couldn't forgive myself for being so uncareful. ´´

Surprised, but not stunned by the sudden reveal, Kant acted quickly and licked his left index finger. With the applied saliva, he showed her that the blood was not form a wound. `` See, not wound at all. Must have gotten it onto me during shaving time this morning, a call distracted me, then I cut myself and, in the end, with my thoughts already at another subject, I must have forgotten. ´´

Relieved but still concerned, she replied: `` That makes sense, though you should be more careful when you shave yourself. If you want it, I could take over this task. ´´

 _Yes mother, I know, I know._ He muttered in thought, then going on: `` I might take you on this offer, but now I would like to finally go to bed. This day had been rather strenuous for me. ´´

Springfield nodded: `` Very well, getting enough sleep is important for one, especially if it said person is in a high-ranking position. Good night then, commander. ´´

Kant waved her off before finally going back to his private room where he got rid of his bathrobe and silently slid under the blanket of his bed. Before closing his eyes to drift asleep, he took his phone and quickly set up for an alarm clock. `` Hmm, the train with all the equipment I bought will leave tomorrow at 10 a.m. I would like to quickly get this shit over with, so no overstaying here on this front, 8 a.m. it will be then. ´´


End file.
